


Tongue

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Blindfolds, Implied Sexual Content, Licking, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Surrealism, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Akechi Mitsuhide is punished for his crimes.





	Tongue

The door opened, and Mitsuhide automatically jerked his head up, even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to – he wasn’t supposed to move, no matter what. He was to wait, here in silence, because that was what Matsunaga-dono liked. Quiet obedience, it _pleased_ him, and even though he had long since refused to reward Mitsuhide with pain, praise was a soft balm to cover the burn that the absence left behind on him.

“Just like I asked,” he heard Matsunaga whisper, followed by the start of those footsteps again, the soft noises that his sword and sheath made as they brushed against his legs. “Look at you.”

He could almost feel Matsunaga reaching down towards him and tipped his head up to meet his hand, shivering at the rough caress of that glove, all too familiar. Matsunaga slipped his thumb into the corner of Mitsuhide’s mouth and gently pulled, as if checking his teeth – what did he expect, Mitsuhide wondered – fangs? He’d not done anything or gone anywhere without Matsunaga watching his every step – it was impossible that he wouldn’t know every step and movement that his caged creature made.

Matsunaga withdrew his hand and Mitsuhide whined, leaning forwards against the various lengths of rope over his chest to try and chase _after_ that touch, he needed it, he needed it as a plant did the sun. 

“Oh,” Matsunaga laughed, the mirth clear in his voice, “oh _my,_ Mitsuhide. Quite anxious today, are we?” He didn’t even have the strength to deny it – he _was_ anxious, he was painfully desperate for something, anything to let him know that he was still here.

_Human enough_

The wet tongue that caressed the back of his neck made him jump – how had he let his focus drop, Mitsuhide did not know – and slowly, he felt a gloved hand come to rest on his waist, sliding around to his front, sliding down, the motion mirrored by the tongue that trailed down his spine, gentle kisses that he couldn’t see placed on every other vertebrae. 

“Hush now,” Matsunaga whispered. Mitsuhide didn’t realize he’d been whimpering until then. Hands took his shoulders, turned him around, smoothed down the blindfold that had been tied over his eyes for days. He was pushed back, slowly, gently, until he was laid out flat on the floor, Matsunaga kneeling between his thighs – Mitsuhide had been able to feel his breath against his throat that whole time. He’d not moved, and again he was torturously gentle – tracing the tip of his tongue along the line of his collarbone and then – lower – in slow circles around each nipple, refusing to use even the slightest graze of teeth.

This was his punishment, after all. It wouldn’t be _right_ of him to enjoy it, and that was why he had come to Matsunaga-dono in the first place, this man who made him feel so completely owned with fingers and lips and tongue. 

Matsunaga moved lower then, trailing soft kisses along the line of his jutting ribcage and then stopping, waiting until Mitsuhide nodded – yes yes he wanted this make me feel real – before continuing, before setting that wicked tongue to use. Worn down and drained, it was all Mitsuhide could do to accept his due punishment with open arms, and he gave himself to oblivion.


End file.
